Ayano's Boyfriend
by pokemon ninja
Summary: The four saw Ayano with her 'well-known boy' and Kagami's found out...oneshot


Hey, everyone! This is pokemonninja here! With my very first oneshot, too! I came up with this little fic when I actually fell asleep due to the trouble Rukia's giving me….I dreamt about this and decided I'd post it! So continue reading, and tell me what you think after! I Do Not Own Lucky Star, nor do I own any other anime-related term here

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were walking around the mall, trying to figure out what to do. They had just recently been pulled in the anime store, since the otaku in the group had heard of a new manga volume coming out.

Kagami, tired from squeezing in between the tight spaces in the store full of anime worshippers, dragging her tired body in order to follow the perfectly healthy Konata. "Why the hell aren't you tired like the rest of us?" The purple-haired girl panted, quickly sitting down as soon as they reached a bench.

"Oh, come on, Kagamin! That crowd wasn't even that big! You should worry about the kind of crowds where there are so many people that they're invading each others personal spaces." Konata said, stretching her arms as she relaxed on the bench. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's around 11:28, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said, glancing quickly at the blue-haired girl. Then turned back to her cell phone, since she had reached one of the highest levels in the game she was playing.

"So shall we get lunch then? I know a pleasant little café somewhere near here." Miyuki said, pushing up her glasses.

"Lunch sounds good. I can hear Kagami's belly growling so we better go there before it can get a chance to eat us!" Konata teased, her trademark cat-like expression appearing on her face.

"Konata! You know I'm on a diet!" Kagami half-yelled despite the fact that Konata was actually right that she was hungry.

"That's true, but you don't have a leash on that monster you call a stomach." Konata said, yet another exaggerated truth forged into a nice comeback.

"Yeah, yeah…As much as I'd like arguing about my eating habits, some of us are actually hungry. So lead the way Miyuki!" Kagami said, accepting defeat as a very audible growl was emitted by her stomach.

The four made their way, Miyuki leading. They were outside the theater when Kagami saw two very familiar faces in the crowd. "Hey isn't that..?!" she pointed, then rammed through the crowd after the two people she spotted.

"Typical tsundere…." Konata chuckled, signaling the other two to follow after the purple-haired girl in pigtails.

Kagami stopped, looked around and resumed the chase when she saw a glimpse of orange hair a little to the left. _That's funny, where the heck is Misao?!_ Kagami thought as she pursued her orange-haired classmate. _Oh well, she must be somewhere near since Ayano's here…._

Ayano stopped by a certain shop in order to get out of the crowd. Kagami took note of this as she did so as well…and discovered that Ayano was not alone.

"No way! Is that her..?!"

"Her be-boyfriend? It looks like it, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said as the three of them finally caught up with her twin. She had lost interest in the game she was playing. After all, who in the world would be insane enough to play while chasing her sister?

"Hey, Ayano!" Kagami called, making her way to the said girl, who was beside a teenager of the same height wearing a green cap, an oversized black shirt, a green jacket, black pants and sneakers.

"Good day, Kagami-san." Ayano greeted, fully able to hide the surprised face she had when she heard her name.

"Y---" the guy beside her stopped what he was going to say. Instead, he adjusted his green cap so that his face cannot be seen fully.

"Is Misao around here? I saw her with you when you were by the theater." Kagami asked, although she was more curious on what the boy was about to say.

"Err- no. I haven't seen her since. Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"Ah sou (1). So, who are you then?" Kagami said, turning to the green-capped boy.

"Sh--Shinji! His name is Shinji!" Ayano almost shouted, which made Kagami curious at her friend's strange behavior.

"Hu-- Oh, yep!" the boy named Shinji answered. He looked up, making his cap go back to normal, thus revealing gold eyes.

"Nice to meet you then." Kagami said, getting a little suspicious. _There's something about this guy that doesn't fit…And why the hell does it take so long her to get back from the bathroom?!_ Kagami thought. An idea then came into her mind. She dug into her right pants pocket, fishing out her mobile phone.

Konata and the others had somehow gotten involved into a conversation with Ayano and Shinji, so they were completely oblivious to what Kagami was doing. Kagami wasn't however, since Shinji was actually shouting something about shinigamis and bankais.

Almost everyone stopped when they heard a faint tune of 'D-technolife' by UVERworld. Kagami was actually shocked to be hearing it this close, since she had expected that to come from the south end of the place they were in, waaay south.

Konata snickered before silence could engulf them. "So you're that obsessed huh?"

"I am not!" A reply came, which then caused the conversation to continue. Kagami, on the other hand, was silent. She was smirking inwardly; she knew exactly what was going on. _Konata's been too concentrated on the conversation. Miyuki doesn't know what the hell they're talking about, nor does she know enough about the situation. Tsukasa…well, she's Tsukasa. I guess I'm the first one..!! Hehehehehe---_

Kagami's mental cackling were interrupted when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Uhhh, your friends are leaving…." Shinji pointed out with a smile.

"So they are….I guess I better catch up. See you in class then!" Kagami waved goodbye as she energetically ran after her friends.

The four girls soon arrived at the said café. They sat down at the table and ordered their food. It would take a while for the food to be prepared so they will have to wait for a few minutes. Konata took out her recently bought manga and started to read. Tsukasa had resumed playing games in her cell phone and Miyuki had brought a book. Kagami took this as a perfect opportunity.

"Didn't you notice something odd with the boy Ayano's with?" she asked.

"Uhh, the fact that he's totally addicted to Bleach?" Konata answered, looking up from what she was reading.

"Yeah, and?"

"He's loud." Tsukasa said, not looking away from her phone.

"And?"

"He kept adjusting his cap?" Miyuki added, not losing her place in her book.

"That's all?"

"You want to tell us something you found out, Kagamin?" Konata said, taking a little break in her reading.

"Heck yes! Shinji's actually--"

"Oh, we knew that." Konata said waving it off, shocking the purple-haired girl across her.

"B-but I thought--" Kagami stuttered. Konata only chuckled at that. "You were the first to figure out? Actually, Kagamin, everyone knows about it. That is, except you."

Kagami looked at Miyuki and Tsukasa. "I found out a few months ago." Miyuki explained herself, scratching her cheek slightly.

"Sorry, Onee-san, I didn't tell you since I thought you knew…I would've told you if you had asked…" Tsukasa smiled weakly.

"What about you, then?" Kagami asked Konata.

"It's pretty obvious if you're an otaku. Didn't you see that kind of glance they give each other? Or maybe the way they speak? Surely you could have put two and two together, Kagami." Konata answered. The food had then arrived and everyone dug in.

After the meal, the four decided to stay seated a while longer so that they're stomachs could settle. Three of them went back to what they were doing before the food had arrived, so the prominent sounds were the beeps coming from Tsukasa's cell phone.

Kagami, on the other hand, well…let's just say that she has one of those anime shadows that were covering her eyes.

Otakus know how the hell a person is with those in their facial expression, and Konata was one of them. "You should stop your sulking Kagamin. You were just a litlle late that's all. After all, there's still a couple who don't know about this."

The said girl perked up when she heard that. "Really? Who?"

"Oh, you don't need to know. I think they're gonna open their eyes to the truth soon." Konata said, relaxing on her seat.

"Bless you." Ayano said. On the other side of the mall, Shinji took off the green cap, revealing a brown-haired, golden-eyed Misao, who was wiping her nose. "Thanks."

The two were sitting down on a bench. Misao had taken off the jacket and tied it around her waist. Ayano, on the other hand, was sitting right beside her keeping quiet. The orange-haired girl was leaning on her shoulder and had been holding her hand. This made the brunette wonder. "Nee, Ayano? Are you sure that the guy that's been stalking you's still here? I mean you pointed him out when we came out of that romance movie we saw earlier. I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't really notice. I'm really tired." Ayano replied, adjusting a little so that both of them were comfortable. This made the other girl blush.

"Y-you know that we can act normally once that idiot's not here, r-right?" Misao stuttered. Although she was liking this position, this wasn't the sort of thing she would do with Ayano.

"I think…I don't want to." Ayano said silently. Although Misao couldn't see it, Ayano's face was as red as a tomato.

"I don't think I know what yo--" Everyone knows Misao's not the sharpest knife to use, but once she felt something wet in her cheek she gets the idea.

"I'm sorry for asking you this kind of favor…but I'm glad I did…because, if it hadn't been for this, I wouldn't have realized it." Ayano pulled away, completely red.

"Gee…I don't know what to say…" Misao said. Then she laughed as she put an arm around the orange-haired girl. "What I mean is, I don't know what to say because we were both thinking the same thing." She said, the trademark smile with a fang on the side appearing, looking directly at Ayano.

Both girls had to laugh at that, although they never let the position they were currently in. When they were done, Misao put on the cap. "So, are you still gonna let me play dress up?"

"Haha, if you want to. I'm not a dominant person when it comes to these things." Ayano chuckled.

"Well, why don't we go get something to eat then? I'm starving!" Misao energetically said, with the added effect of raising an arm. Then she stood up. Taking Ayano's hand in hers, they made their way to a familiar café.

"Ne, you think Hiiragi and the others will notice?"

"Maybe…it won't matter anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- Sou is short for sou desu, which means I see/understand.

Wait….did I just write shoujo ai?! Wow, this is a first… guess I couldn't resist…Oh, well… at least I finally made a oneshot! Woohoo! Ok, not too much of an accomplishment, I just enjoy overreacting. Anyway, I just keep wondering: why the hell isn't anyone suspicious of the two? I, mean come on! The girl has a boyfriend. Then she has an energetic best friend to take care of, and is rarely, make that NEVER, seen without the other. Doesn't that sorta count as weird? Well, enough of my rantings! Tell me what you think!


End file.
